A Learning Experience
by Soap1
Summary: Lily Evans would like to learn about her body, to experience what the other girls her age have experienced. She needs a teacher. Who better to instruct her than the notorious Sirius Black? One-shot. Smut with plot.


It was a bit embarrassing, really. She was in her Seventh year at Hogwarts, and she still hardly knew her own body. She was a virgin through and through, for the farthest she'd ever been with a boy was over the summer - an awkward kiss with the Muggle nextdoor boy who was a year younger than she was.

Her Hogwarts roommates had all at least done _something_. Two of them had long-term boyfriends and had gone all the way, and another had gone all the way with a Slytherin boy just for the experience, to hell with long-term boyfriends. Her last roommate was waiting for love before sex, but had experienced oral sex, at least, with none other than the notorious Sirius Black.

They all assumed Lily was just waiting for marriage, waiting for the right guy. But it wasn't true. It wasn't about the right guy at all; she'd be happy with any guy who was decent and good-looking, though most of those types seemed to be intimidated by her. She couldn't help it – she was a stellar student, a teacher's favorite, a tattle-tale, a good girl. The boys that would be interested in a quick shag ran the other way when she walked down the hall. She could easily go after Potter, and with him as Head Boy this year, they'd have plenty of opportunity to be alone. But she just couldn't. It wasn't that he was horrible; he'd improved quite a bit over the past couple of years. She just knew that with Potter, things would get very serious very quickly. There would be no fun, irreverent shagging. The young man was pitifully in love with her, and the thought was a bit stifling for just a learning experience.

So here she was, seventeen years old, and she'd never even had an orgasm. She'd heard the other girls talking about them, and they sounded fantastic. She'd fumbled around between her legs trying to figure out the secret, but though she'd managed to get herself hot and bothered a few times, she hadn't really found the right spot. She needed someone who knew what he was doing, someone who'd had plenty of experience and could teach her, but someone who wouldn't fall madly, passionately in love with her immediately afterward.

Which brought her back to the notorious Sirius Black.

"Black!" she called down the hall.

Sirius turned, long black hair falling into his eyes, and regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Evans?"

She caught up to him and bit her lip nervously. She had planned out precisely what to say, for she hadn't thought walking up to him with, _Hello, sir, I'd like you to show me where my clitoris is_, would be very successful.

"Mister Black," she said firmly. "I've heard you're known to procure . . firewhiskey . . . from time to time."

"Oh, no, Miss Evans," he said with a grave innocence. "You see, even at seventeen, it's against rules to have firewhiskey in the castle."

She gave him a shrewd look.

"Listen, Black, I'm not here to get you in trouble," said Lily. "I just- I've never tried firewhiskey. And I want to. And I know you can get it because I've seen you with it before, and I wanted you to get me some."

"Oh, no, no no," he replied, waving his hands in front of him. "I'm not falling for that trap. No, no, if I find you some firewhiskey, you'll march straight to McGonagall and I'll have my poster on the wall at the Three Broomsticks with a big caption that says, 'Don't give any more firewhiskey to Sirius Black'."

"I'm not going to rat on you," she said, frustrated at her well-deserved reputation for reporting those who broke the rules. "I know, I'm a goody two-shoes and I've never broken a rule in my life. But I'd like to start, and I'd like you to help me."

"No way. You aren't just a goody two-shoes, you're practically the Pope. You're the purest, most innocent, rule-following teacher's pet I've ever known," snapped Sirius, turning away from her.

"So corrupt me."

That caught his interest. He turned again and looked at her, his grey eyes narrowed and penetrating as he searched for the lie. He took a deep breath.

"You have your own private dormitory, right?" he asked.

"Right," said Lily.

"And if I bring a bottle of firewhiskey to it, I won't find McGonagall and Dumbledore and a bunch of Dementors waiting to take me away?" he prodded.

"I swear it on my life," she said, holding her right hand up in earnestness.

"Swear on something you really care about," said Sirius.

Lily took a deep breath.

"All right, I swear it on all my NEWTs. May I fail every one of them if I'm not telling the truth," she said.

This satisfied him, and a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Fine then, Evans. I'll bring you a bottle of firewhiskey tomorrow night. I'll meet you at your dormitory after dinner," said Sirius, turning and walking down the corridor.

"Do you know where it is?" she called after him.

"Are you kidding?" he said over his shoulder. "I've been sneaking in there to shag the Head Girl since Fifth year!"

That thought send a very pleasant swooping sensation through her stomach.

She couldn't meet Sirius's eyes the next day. It was a Saturday, so it was relatively easy to avoid him, though she could feel a smug grey gaze on her at mealtimes. Potter was trying his usual stunts to get her attention, and with Sirius's eyes burning into the side of her head, she was almost too distracted to tell Potter to buzz off.

She raced to her room after dinner and stared at the clock. Would he come immediately? Would he come at all? Her heart was pounding, for while Sirius might be none the wiser, Lily had a very real plan in place. A plan to get the Hogwarts Casanova to teach her about her body. What if he rejected her? Hells, what if he _didn't_ reject her?!

The door to her dormitory creaked open without so much as a knock, and Lily froze. In sauntered Sirius Black with a bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and two frosty glasses in the other. He gazed around, nodding in approval.

"Gryffindor colors suit this room," he said, falling effortlessly onto her burgundy sofa and twisting open the bottle, which let out a satisfying crack and a puff of alcohol-scented vapor. "Bottoms up, Evans."

He poured a small shot of whiskey in each glass and lifted his, holding it in air at her expectantly. She grasped her glass with her fingertips, feeling the cold of the glass as it mingled with the heat of the whiskey, already beads of condensation forming on the crystal. She lifted it and slowly, nervously clinked it to his. He tossed his back with seasoned experience, wincing at the taste and shaking his head like a dog that has just come out of the pond.

Lily was more cautious with hers, taking a tiny, experimental sip. Sirius, watching her intently, narrowed his eyes with a look of disapproval.

"If you're going to shake off this goody two-shoes reputation, you'll have to do better than that," he taunted.

Lily swallowed thickly. She could feel her extremities trembling under his predatory gaze, but she gathered up her Gryffindor courage, took a deep breath, and downed the shot.

It _burned_. Most of her willpower was invested in making sure that shot didn't come right back up. It was _awful_. Her throat was on fire, her stomach was churning, her head was spinning. It took a few seconds just to clear her thoughts, and once she did, she could hear Sirius's barking laughter.

"Well done, love!" he said, clapping her on the shoulder. "Well done!"

He poured two more glasses, this time conjuring ice cubes to float in the amber liquid, and she eyed them dubiously.

"Black, are you joking?"

"Don't fret, these are for sipping," he explained, handing her a glass. "And if we're going to play at being friends for the evening, I'd prefer if you called me Sirius."

She let a reluctant smile pass across her lips.

"All right, then, Sirius."

He sipped casually on his whiskey, looking ever the handsome aristocrat with long black hair falling into his face. At that moment Lily thought Sirius could probably make picking his nose look suave and debonair.

"So what the hell is this?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"What?" she stammered.

"Are you rebelling against your parents? Trying to buck the teacher's pet image?" he said, sipping again.

She bit her lip and shrugged.

"Just trying to experience some things before Hogwarts is over," she said. "Before we leave the school and have to worry about . . . about You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort?"

"Yes, Voldemort," she said with a confidence she didn't feel. "I've never done anything, never tried anything. I've always been the perfect one. Is it so wrong that I want to see what life is like on the other side?"

"No," he answered. "Not wrong at all. But why me?"

She looked at him curiously, not quite understanding the question.

"Why ask me to bring you firewhiskey?" he continued, running a hand through his hair. "You could have easily asked Potter. He'd die to be in my place right now."

She paused, considering her answer. How much should she reveal to Sirius? How much would he tell Potter?

"I didn't tell him I was coming, by the way," added Sirius, answering her unspoken question.

Lily took a breath and spoke her mind.

"James is mad about me. I know that. And I don't . . . I don't dislike him. Maybe something could happen there, someday. But not yet, and not this. James is mad for me because of who I am: the good girl, the smart one, the kind you take home to mum," said Lily.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love corrupting you," interjected Sirius.

"Are you sure about that? If I told James I wanted him to bring me a bottle of firewhiskey and have meaningless sex, I'm sure he'd do it and love every moment of it. But he'd never look at me the same way again. He wouldn't love me anymore, because to him, I wouldn't be me anymore," she said.

The look on Sirius's face was intense. She wondered what she'd said to bring on such an expression, but he wasn't speaking yet.

"When I decide to be with James- IF I decide to be with James- that'll be it. It'll be forever. I can just tell. There won't be any more experimenting or being adventurous and single. If I agree to go out with him this year, we'll end up married after Hogwarts and I'll never know what else is out there," said Lily.

Sirius was still considering her with a feral gaze.

"You do love James?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered quickly. "I think if I fell for him, I'd fall hard. And I wouldn't fall out. So I can't. Not yet."

He refilled her drink, conjuring two more ice cubes to replace the ones that had melted. The firewhiskey was making her arms tingle pleasantly and her arms tingle a bit. She took another sip and looked at Sirius, waiting for his response.

"So, meaningless sex?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What?!" she asked, astonished.

"You said you'd ask James for a bottle of firewhiskey and a night of meaningless sex," said Sirius casually. "So far you've only asked me for the whiskey. Just wondering if there's something else I should know about our evening."

He was smirking at her now, and she felt herself blush. Part of her wished the floor would open up and swallow her right there, but another rather vocal part of herself was glad he'd brought it up. She truly _did_ want to learn her body, to learn what seemed to come so naturally to everyone else her age, and who better to teach her than the notorious Sirius Black?

"I . . ."

She didn't even know what to say.

"Why me?" he asked again. "I get why not Potter. You don't want the baggage yet. And I get you. I get that you want to break out of this shell and try something naughty for once."

She blushed again.

"But I don't get where I fit in," said Sirius. "There are about twenty other blokes in our year you could ask, and none of _them_ are best friends with the boy who's madly in love with you."

"Well, I couldn't ask a Slytherin," said Lily, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Fair enough," responded Sirius. "That leaves fourteen."

"Clara and Fiona are dating two Ravenclaws," said Lily, feeling quite comfortable with the line of questioning, as though she were just in an Arithmancy class reciting some facts and figures.

"Twelve," he said.

"I think all the Hufflepuffs are paired off," said Lily. "And I don't know them too well anyway. We don't have any classes with Hufflepuff."

"Six."

"Come to think of it, I don't right well know any of the other Ravenclaws either, and they seem a rather stuffy bunch. I doubt any one of _them_ could get a bottle of firewhiskey on such short notice," said Lily.

"Two," said Sirius, chuckling and smiling authentically at her.

"Peter is . . ."

"One."

"Remus Lupin . . ." said Lily. "Actually, Remus might work well. He's quite handsome, and very kind. And he's around you lot well enough to know how to get into trouble, but not nearly so arrogant as you are. In fact, perhaps I should-"

"You're right, I was the only logical choice," interrupted Sirius. He was still smiling, and he scooted an inch closer to her on the sofa and his voice dropped to a husky whisper. "You really want to have meaningless sex? It seems so unlike you."

Her stomach swooped and her heart raced. She felt her breasts heaving with her nervous breaths, and she wondered if perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. It wasn't like her. None of this was like her. She should just send him away and date James Potter and have him teach her where her clitoris was.

No.

"I've never even had an orgasm," she whispered. "I want to know what all the fuss is about."

"I could show you," he said in a seductive voice, creeping ever closer to her on the couch. Her breath was caught in her throat as his lips moved toward her neck.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?" she said nervously.

"James would fucking murder me if he knew," he said against her skin. "So, no, I hadn't planned to."

"Good," she said. "Will you be-"

But a moan escaping her throat strangled her words as she felt the hot press of his mouth against her collar bone. The feeling was bizarre and yet extraordinary. His lips and tongue caressed and sucked at her neck until her eyes rolled back in her head. She felt a desperate sense of loss, of need, when he removed his mouth, but his kiss just moved to her lips. This was no behind-the-back-fence kiss with the neighbor boy. This kiss was clearly not the end. It was a prelude of what was to come. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and she felt his hand press gently against her waist.

"Good?" he whispered against her face.

"Good," she moaned hoarsely.

"Want me to stop?" he asked.

"No!" she groaned.

He returned his lips to hers, pushing her down on the sofa and stretching out on top of her. His hand ventured under her shirt to touch her bare skin, and the feeling sent lightning bolts through her entire body. His fingers inched up toward her bra, and soon, he was lifting her shirt over her head and expertly undoing the clasps so her breasts were exposed. She moved to cover herself, but he shook his head and moved her hands away. Then, his lips descended to one of her nipples. Her eyes flew wide in shock. She had never felt the press of lips there, and it felt strange. Not bad, but not quite good. He massaged her breast with his hand, and her breathing began to grow heavy once more. She watched his mouth worship her breast and move to the other, feeling hot, trembling, charged with a desire she could not even name. Then, she felt one of his legs slip in between her thighs, nudging against her core and making her gasp with a surfeit of desire.

"Gods," she murmured as he continued pressing against her center with his thigh. "I want . . . I want . . ."

"Let me show you want you want," he said, his voice low and deep.

And with that, he slipped his hand underneath her school skirt and, touching her through her panties, found _that spot_ immediately. The spot that had been so elusive to her for years. He touched it without even looking for it. As her legs shook and her hips bucked, she knew she had chosen the right young man for the job.

"Feels good?" he whispered smugly.

"Yes," she whined.

"Want me to stop?" said Sirius.

"NO!"

He chuckled. Soon, he was pulling her skirt and underwear off her hips, leaving her completely nude below him. He was gazing at her reverently.

"Merlin, you're fucking beautiful," he murmured, stroking her naked body with his fingertips.

"You don't mean that," she replied nervously.

"The hell I don't," he said, continuing to graze the skin of her breasts and belly.

"I know your reputation, Black. I'm sure you say that to every girl who gets naked for you," she said crossly, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Letting herself be used by Sirius Black? What did this say about her anyway?

"I thought I told you to call me Sirius," he said, tweaking her nipple and making her squirm. "You're beautiful, Lily. You'd have to be blind not to realize it."

"Oh," she whispered. "Thank you. Sirius."

"Do you have any idea how violently James would murder me if he knew I saw you naked before he did?" joked Sirius, waggling his eyebrows.

At that, she giggled, and then her eyes widened as he lifted his shirt off his head. He was tan, the summer's color still lingering on his skin, and muscular in a way that said he worked at it, rather than being thin and scrawny like Potter. His chest was bare, but there was a dark trail of hair that led downwards into his pants in a most tantalizing manner. Lily felt her cheeks coloring and her breath heaving once more.

"This is where you say, 'You're not so bad yourself, Sirius,' I believe," he offered.

"I never knew Sirius Black needed reassurance," she teased.

He was smiling at her genuinely. Abruptly, he lifted her from the couch and carried her in his arms toward the alcove that held her bed, depositing her on the burgundy sheet. He leaned over her and she felt the lovely sensation of his hard chest against her nipples. Sirius kissed her again, his hands following the curves of her body. He took her legs and wrapped them around his back, placing himself between her thighs. Even through his trousers, she could feel his arousal, and when he thrusted against her, the material of his jeans pushing against that sensitive spot within her folds, she moaned into his mouth.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Yes, I . . . I think so," she said quietly.

"That's not going to do it," he said into her ear. "I'm going to need a bit more enthusiasm than that."

He thrust against her again, making her cry out in desire.

"Merlin, yes, Sirius, I want you to do it," she whined.

"Want me to do what?" he insisted, thrusting against her again.

"I want you to fuck me," she said, abandoning her reservations and letting the wanton side of her rule for once.

He grunted and pulled away, descending down between her legs, and before she realized what was happening, his mouth was against _that spot_. The strangeness of his lips on her breast was _nothing_ compared to this new and bizarre feeling. At first, it didn't even feel good, just odd. But then, when his lips closed around her clitoris and his tongue gently danced across it, her hips began bucking of their own accord.

"Oh my god," she said reverently.

This feeling was absolutely _exquisite_. She couldn't even fully figure out what was happening to her body, but whatever it was, it was climbing toward a plateau she had never been able to reach on her own. She looked down at him, seeing his mouth pressed against her body and his hair covering his eyes. She closed her eyes, focusing on the intense sensations coursing through her body. And then, without warning, she felt a shudder, a small quake, a crest of a gentle wave.

"Ohhhh," she sighed, and Sirius gently licked and sucked until her body had fallen into relaxation.

She was breathing heavily now, and he was grinning smugly at her, that characteristic arrogance shining through brilliantly on his handsome face.

"I think-" she said, in between gasps, "I think that was an orgasm."

He crawled up next to her, caressing her skin and coaxing her nipples to full hardness.

"I think so too, love," he replied. "They'll get even better with time. You'll learn yourself, your man will learn you."

Lily felt a flutter in her stomach at his words. _Your man will learn you_. And suddenly, she had a surprising and unwelcome thought that she wanted _him_ to be the one to learn her. She brushed the thought aside and boldly pressed her lips to his mouth, tasting the traces of something a bit tangy on his tongue, the taste of herself, she supposed. He enthusiastically returned her kiss, wrapping his fingers in her auburn hair and pulling her against him. After they were out of breath from kissing, he took her hand and pulled it down to the fastenings of his jeans.

Lily stopped, frozen. She would be taking off his trousers. She would be _taking off his trousers!_ The only penis she had ever seen was in a book her mother had purchased when she was eleven. Something about "Our Changing Bodies." The penis in the illustration looked strange and clinical. And now she was about to see one in person and, presumably, let it fit inside her. She almost lost her nerve.

"We don't have to go any further," he said diplomatically, with a rogue grin. "You've had your orgasm now."

She couldn't even imagine sending him away. Sirius Black, nearly naked in her bed, gazing at her and telling her she was beautiful. It was like something out of a romance novel. Lily steeled herself.

"No," she said. "I want to."

"You want to what?" he asked teasingly.

Lily lifted her eyelashes to meet his eyes.

"Fuck. I want to fuck," she said.

Sirius growled in the back of his throat, and she went to work on his zipper. He lifted his hips and let her slide his jeans down his legs, tossing them to the floor. The outline of his erection was clear through the thin material of his boxers. Lily cautiously tucked her fingers under the elastic band and began to pull, slowly revealing the organ in question. Once his boxers were shed, she bit her lip and looked at it.

It wasn't so bad, after all. Interesting. Curious. Twitching. Would it fit inside her?

"You can touch it," he said hoarsely.

She reached out and stroked it lightly with a fingertip, watching Sirius's eyes fall closed. Gently, she moved her finger up and down the length, and Sirius chuckled.

"What?" she said, frantic that she'd done something wrong.

"I'll be honest," he replied with a kind smile. "I've never been with anyone this inexperienced."

"Oh," said Lily, embarrassed.

"I'll show you," said Sirius.

With that, he took her hand and showed her what to do, wrapping her fingers around the shaft and squeezing tighter than she'd _ever_ have done on her own. Weren't boys sensitive down there? She supposed not as she watched Sirius's eyes fall closed and his breaths deepen while her hand stroked him.

"Like that," he hissed.

Lily paused in her strokes and bit her lip, considering him. He seemed very pleased, content.

"Danielle said she gave you . . ."

Sirius opened his eyes and quirked a brow.

"She said she gave you a blow job," she finished shyly.

"And?" he asked.

"Can I?" she whispered.

Sirius groaned loudly, his head dropping back on the pillow and his eyes rolling back in his head.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Yes, Lily," he said in a strangled voice. "Yes, you can most certainly give me a blow job. And I'll be picturing it in my head on the day you marry James."

At his last words, he had opened his eyes and grinned deviously at her. She found herself grinning back despite herself. She looked back down at his erect penis, which was now leaking a small amount of clear fluid from the tip.

"Tell me how," she said.

"You just put your mouth on it. Up and down like you did with your hand," he explained, his voice still husky. "And keep your teeth away."

She nodded, having learned that last bit from a few tasteless jokes she'd heard around the common room. She took a breath and leaned down over his groin, carefully lifting his erection from his belly and experimentally wrapping her lips around the swollen head.

Sirius let out a strangled cry that pleased her immensely. To know that _she_ could elicit such a response from the notorious Sirius Black himself? Her days as a good two-shoes were officially over.

Giving a blow job seemed to be quite simple, though rather repetitive. Sirius's muscles clenched and relaxed, and the erection in her mouth twitched. She experimentally moved her tongue around it, and the answering groan from Sirius's throat encouraged her to repeat the movement.

"Stop, stop," he whispered hoarsely, and she stopped immediately, pulling away from his cock and biting her lip, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"You're going to make me come," he added with a rogue grin.

She felt a smile creep across her lips. Sirius bent to kiss her and rolled her onto her back, letting his hand reach between her legs again to massage that sensitive spot within her folds. She sighed and trembled. Then, he took a finger and gently slipped it inside her.

Lily gasped. The feeling was completely foreign. As he moved his finger around inside her, she felt a bit of pain that made her wince.

"You're tight, baby," he whispered against her ear. "Your first time is going to hurt."

"I know," she whispered back.

"You're sure about this?" asked Sirius in a husky voice, his finger sliding gently in and out of her.

"Yes," she said.

Sirius kneeled between her legs. He grabbed his wand, which had fallen out of the pocket of his jeans, and pointed it at her. Lily felt a bit alarmed and tensed as the dangerous end of his wand aimed at her nether regions.

"This is a contraception charm," said Sirius. "You'll need to remember this, my little scholar," he said in a professor-like voice.

She watched his wand make a simple circular motion as he spoke the spell.

"_Nullusova,_" he said, and then he cast his wand to the side and positioned himself between her thighs again.

She could feel the head of his erection against the lips of her vagina. It felt strange. His eyes were cloudy with lust and his chest was heaving with his breaths. Using his hand, he guided his cock forward, thrusting very gently with his hip.

It stung! Oh, Merlin, it stung! It wasn't a horrible pain, but it was quite unpleasant. Sirius hissed his breath through his teeth.

"Merlin, I've never been with anyone so tight," he hissed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut.

He pushed forward again and the stinging sensation intensified. A strangled groan escaped Sirius's throat. A few more slow thrusts and a terrible tearing sensation, and he was sheathed inside her.

Lily Evans had just lost her virginity. To Sirius Black.

"You feel so good, Lily," he said in a rough voice. "So good."

He was between her legs, holding them around his back and thrusting in and out. The pain was subsiding, and Lily was able to focus on the very curious feeling of having something, _someone_, inside of her. And then, he lifted her hips and his erection inside her brushed against something else . . .

"Oh!" she cried.

Sirius had a smug grin. He continued thrusting slowly, each stroke touching that very new and strange place inside of her.

"Oh, Merlin!" she cried again.

It felt _very_ good, an extraordinarily pleasant sensation that was also coupled with the vague feeling that she had to pee.

"What _is_ that?!" asked Lily.

"That, love, is the g-spot," he said triumphantly.

"Oh!" whined Lily.

Her body seemed to be climbing again, though in a completely different way than it did when Sirius's mouth was on her clitoris. This was a slow burn, almost painful in its intensity but she never wanted it to stop.

"Sirius!" she cried out.

His thrusts sped up and became harder, more erratic. The pressure against her g-spot was almost too much to bear. There seemed to be no peak, no crest to this wave. The pleasure was too intense.

"I can't hold off anymore," grunted Sirius.

After a few last thrusts, she felt his erection spasm inside her and then, Sirius grew still. She watched in fascination at his face and body. He looked worn, like he'd just run a marathon, and yet satisfied. He slowly pull out of her, stroking her body gently with his fingertips and gazing between her legs.

"You bled a bit," he said.

"I did?" asked Lily bashfully, putting her knees back together.

"It happens," said Sirius with a shrug, and he collapsed beside her in the bed. "Are you all right? Did it hurt much?"

"No, it was fine," she said with a smile. "It hurt at first, but then it didn't."

She rolled onto her side, pressing against him, and he wrapped an arm around her. His breath was still heavy, and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"So," he said at last. "Did you learn something?"

"I did," she said with a grin.

They lay on her burgundy bed for a long time in silence. Lily was reliving the experience in her head over and over, unable to stop the satisfied grin on her face. She looked over and saw a similar expression on Sirius's.

"So, why do you do it?" asked Lily.

"Hm?"

"Half the reason I asked you to . . . teach me is because I knew you had experience. And physically, I can certainly see the appeal of doing this often," said Lily, and Sirius gave her a devilish grin, "but why make the rounds like you do? Why bed twenty different girls instead of just one? Wouldn't it be better to stick with one of us and learn us?"

Sirius paused, considering the question.

"I guess I've never really found the right girl, as ridiculous as that sounds," he explained. "James has known from the beginning who he wanted. He put a claim on you in second year. I suppose when I looked around at who was left, no one looked very appealing in the long run. So, I play the field."

"Looked at who was left? What do you mean by that?" asked Lily, a little flutter in her stomach sparking to life.

Sirius gave her an embarrassed smile.

"James would murder me if he knew I slept with you, Evans," said Sirius. "I can only imagine what he'd do if I tried to date you, too."

Lily felt a blush creep over her cheeks. She snuggled in next to him, resting her head on his chest and feeling comforted in the circle of his strong arms. Could she love Sirius Black?

"I'd never do that to him, though," said Sirius.

A small part of herself that she didn't even know existed shattered.

"You're a good friend," she said quietly.

He turned over, looking at her with his grey eyes.

"Well, not _that_ good," he said, planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

Sirius stood from her bed and began following his trail of clothing throughout her dormitory, pulling on articles of clothes and he went. Soon, he was fully dressed and standing near the doorway.

"I'll leave the firewhiskey for you," he said with a naughty grin.

"You can come back any time to share some," offered Lily.

Sirius smiled genuinely.

"I might take you up on that," he said. "But promise me you'll invite James along one day, too."

Lily nodded. Sirius crossed the room to her. He took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"This might be the last time I ever get to do this," he whispered against her face.

He pressed his lips to hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Part of her never wanted the kiss to end. His hands roamed her body, touching her everywhere: her neck, her breasts, her waist, between her legs. He touched her as though he were trying to memorize her. After what seemed like far too short a time, he pulled away.

"See you tomorrow, Lily," he whispered.

And then, he was gone.


End file.
